Isshin's Birthday Present
by Sephy-Chan
Summary: -::OneShot::- It's Isshin's birthday and he gets a gift from Ichigo, one he won't forget anytime soon.


_Isshin's Birthday present_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_Isshin's birthday and he gets a gift from Ichigo, one he won't forget anytime soon._

_Crack, __**OOC**__ – Enjoy!_

_Not sure what the rating should be, not that anyone looks at it anyway_ **x3**

_/text/ _Ichigo's hollow talking_  
'text' I_chigo thinking/talking to his hollow  
---------------------------------------------------------------

The 10th of December, a day shrouded in mystery – Kurosaki Isshin's birthday. That much was known, but there was nothing known about his past, parents, or even his real age, for he was a ex-captain from Soul Society. So he could be 50, but he could also be 500. No one knew, not even a old friend as Urahara Kisuke.

Ichigo had tried to find out his fathers real age, but to no success. Telling his friends his dilemma he got different answers each time he asked. It went from 'Guess his age and write it on the cake' to 'Just pretend to forget and coax him to tell you his age.'

Sighing Ichigo left school and headed home, paying a visit to the mall where he looked at the large variety of shops in the hope of getting a idea for his fathers birthday present.

_/Hey King,/_ his hollow said, they had become something akin to 'friends' ever since both realized that fighting over the body made said body just weaker. _/Why not give him a doll./_ The voice sounded smugly inside his head.

_'Why would I give him a doll?'_

Some snickering, _/Not a doll for girls, a doll for men./_

_'A doll for men?'_

_/How clueless can you get. Look to the left, one from that store./_

Looking to the left Ichigo saw a sex-shop. He looked quickly to the ground and walked away quickly, his face bright red, ignoring the hollows insane laughter ringing in his ears as he sat down on a bench facing away from the shop._ 'I'm not going near that shop!' _he yelled at the hollow in his head. _'Never!'_

_/Why not King? It might be mighty fun. Or are you afraid that you might like the toys IN there./_ It was sly but the result was almost instantly. Ichigo's face burned bright red. Onlookers wondered if the orange haired teen was sick. _/You should have seen your own reaction./_ The hollow snickered.

_'S-shut up..' _He tried to get the color of his face back to normal and went back home, having seen enough of the mall for today. Getting up from the bench he could still heard his hollow laugh and tell him that he should go and get it, should be fun to see his fathers reaction.

Once they got back home Ichigo went back to his room and started on some homework he had to finish for tomorrow. His hollow wouldn't allow him some rest, not until he bought something from that store. Two hours later Ichigo had enough and grabbed the shiny golden shinigami badge and pressed it against his chest, forcing his soul out. _/So you're finally gonna get it?/_ Not responding Ichigo took his wallet from his school bag, put it in the folds of his robes and jumped out the window.

_'I'll get it, just shut up already.'_ Ichigo complained on his way back to the mall. Arriving inside he looked around, trying to see if there was anyone he knew, or anyone that could see him in this form. Making his way to the store he kept his guard up, not wanting to bump into people or anything. It would only cause troublesome situations. Taking one last look around he walked though the wall of the shop and looked around.

He was stunned to say the least, it looked like he wandered into a whole new world, Plastic toys shaped in different colors and sizes. Leather clothes, of which Ichigo wondered how someone could be comfortable wearing that. A variety of lotions and condoms; something Ichigo recognized from his biology book. The other stuff in the store were completely new to him and his eyes. _/Hey king, look there,/_ His hollow said and Ichigo looked in the direction he was supposed to look. _/Wanna buy that for me?/_ It was something that looked like a horses headpiece(1), except this was for humans. _/Let's ride!/_ His hollow started laughing uncontrollably when Ichigo slammed his head into the nearest wall to rid his mind of images of what his hollow just said. His white alter ego with a leather headpiece and Ichigo on his shoulders somewhere in the wild west.

When the customers and owner stared at the place Ichigo was headbanging they saw nothing. Looking straight at the crowd he knew he should leave as soon as possible. Looking around the shop he quickly found what he was looking for. Lucky for him everyone in the shop was staring at the wall Ichigo just stood, trying to see _something_._ /Guess that head banging was good for something after all./_

_'Shut up..' _Ichigo grumbled as he took his wallet out and counted the amount of money for the doll and took the box from the shelfs and placed the money in it's place.

_/You're paying!?/ _The hollow exclaimed. _/No one can see you! Why bother?/_

_'I'm not a thief.'_ He simply stated as he walked through the wall outside, his face getting redder as he started to realize what he held in his arms, and what people were supposed to do with it. Using shunpo he managed to get home much faster. Back in his room and body he placed the box on the ground and sat down on his bed, wondering what to do next and how to wrap it.

_/We're not gonna wrap it, we're gonna blow it up and put it on your fathers bed./_

_'Hell no!'_ He shouted at his hollow before his father came storming inside the room with one of his made up techniques.

Ichigo managed to hide the box under his bed in time to prevent his father from seeing it, however he didn't have enough time to block his fathers attack. "My son has become lazy! Train like Daddy and you'll be strong in no time!" He laughed like a madman before he just as fast left the room. "Oh, Daddy's going out to buy some cake. Then we can have a food fight later." Isshin was gone faster than he came, leaving his son with a bruise on his upper left arm that hit the bed frame after his dad came storming in.

_/At least he didn't see his present./_ The hollow snickered. Ichigo pulled the box from under his bed and started at it. _/He's gone now, so blow it up and put in his room!/_ The orange haired teen was getting a headache, his hollow was just too happy, like he was planning something. Sighing he got to his feet and went to his fathers room further down the hall.

Arriving in the room he placed the box on the bed and opened it to reveal the plastic doll inside. Shaking out of it's confinements Ichigo searched for some sort of vent to blow it up. Trowing the woman shaped balloon on the bed he diverted his attention back to the box in the hope of finding a manual. _/Hey King! The doll is blowing itself up!/_ He said amused. Looking back at the doll his eyes widened and his face flushed red again.

Putting the doll half under the blankets in a provocative stance his mind began to wonder, _'Why am I doing this...'_ After he and his hollow were pleased with the result Ichigo went back to his own room and let himself fall down on the bed. "Happy now?" He said out loud and annoyed as he closed his eyes and dozed off into a light sleep.

A few minutes later his eyes opened again, the chocolate brown was lighter than before, almost yellow. _/Now let's have some fun./ _The hollow had taken control.

--- --- ---

About an hour later Isshin came back home from shopping. White plastic bags with the logo of the store, in those bags were the cakes that were for guests who would come and visit tonight. Kicking off his shoes in the hall he made his way to the kitchen and put the cake boxes in the refrigerator. Wondering if he should bother Ichigo for a laugh he walked towards his room and opened the door, unsuspecting.

Upon entering the room he saw rose petals on the floor and on his bed, following the trail with his eyes he saw the saw the doll sitting on the bed he just stared at it. A long blond wavy wig, the long sleeved shirt, purple half long dress that was placed so that the 'underwear' (if there was any) was almost visible. Blinking a few times at the dressed up blow-up doll he could see some make-up on the lips and some mascara. Was it dressed to look like his deceased wife?

Ichigo was still in his room, woken up by his father slamming the door behind him. Rubbing his eyes he remembered the doll in his fathers room. _'Oh shit..'_ Holding his breath he awaited the response that would sound through the whole house, good or bad. Luckily his sisters were playing at a friends house.

Knowing that Ichigo put the doll in his bed made him grin, so this is what he was hiding earlier. Deciding to tease his son he leaned against the wall that connected his room to Ichigo's and started his act. "Masaki!!" He yelled happily, too happy. But it didn't mater, he would just leave the doll alone and have some fun. "I didn't know you were still alive! Give me a nice kiss!" Getting into his 'part' of the 'play' he started making sound effect.

The orange haired teen waited after he heard the door close, not daring to move. As his father started screaming his mothers name he was taken aback. Did it really look like his mother? Ichigo didn't think so, continuing to eavesdrop he didn't hear his hollow calling him _/I added a few extras, he obviously likes them.'/ _

"Did your breast shrink?" Isshin said surprised, imagining how his sons face would look like with these sounds. "Let me squeeze 'em like I used to when Ichigo went to bed!" A moment of silence. "Still just as soft as I remember them," He continued in a lower voice, more seductive and serious. "How about we go for a ride? For old times sake. Hmm." Isshin purred at the wall, making sure his son would hear. This was too much fun, and a great birthday gift.

Ichigo blinked, ride? _/He's gonna use the doll in the way it's supposed be used./_ Ichigo's face lost all color as images flooded his mind. Turning around he walked at his bed and dropped down on it.

Isshin heard footsteps, and grinned. "Turn around Masaki," He told the wall sensually. "It'll be more pleasant, for the both of us." Lust was clear in his voice, but someone as old (and wise?) as Isshin it was easy to twist his voice or sound horny. Even when he was leaning against a wall completely clothed, like now.

Pulling his pillow over his head he tried to block out the moaning sounds that were coming out of his fathers room, he regretted listening to his hollow.

"I'm almost there," He groaned while he laughed inwardly at the thought of Ichigo running outside in a panic or confusion.

"Ahhhh.." Ichigo sighed as he closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

_/King, you don't want to watch?/ _The hollow asked, but when there was no response he took control over the body and walked out the door._ /I wanna see this,/_ A creepy grin appeared on his face as he thought of what he would find.

Isshin was to busy moaning to the wall that he failed to notice that Ichigo had entered the room and silently closed the door behind him. Turning around to look at the doll he saw Ichigo hanging half over it. _/I went through all this trouble and you only amuse me with that dry moaning?/_ Taking a more 'daring' position on top of the doll. _/Want me to show you how to 'play' with this doll?/_ He said slyly as he licked the side of the head slowly, passionately.

Looking at the person on the bed he noticed the eye color, brown had almost faded to yellow. So this was his sons alter ego. This could be fun. "Show me then." A smile tugging at his lips, wondering if he would really do it.

_/As you wish./_ Grinning he placed the doll flat on it's back the bed straddling it, rocking his crotch against the doll while he pressed his lips against the dolls face – kissing it. Glancing up at Isshin he saw that this wasn't what he expected at all. Moving his head to the side he licked the side of it's head again as his hands slipped under the shirt and started squeezing the 'breasts' while he closed his eyes. Laughing at the idea how his King would react if he could see this.

Isshin was stunned that his 'son' would actually do something like this. When said son sat back up he saw some lipstick smeared over the boy's mouth. Smirking he lifted the dress completely and moved his head closer to the opening between the legs and stuck his tongue out, making moaning sounds as he went. His hands now rested on the hips of the doll, moving his head even closer he moaned extra loud, making sure Isshin would hear him.

Crawling entirely on top of the doll his hands moved again as he looked with lust filled eyes around the room for more toys to play with, finding nothing he was started thinking what would be the most embarrassing way for his King to 'wake up' when he gave back control. Finding something in the back of their perverted mind he moved again.

Ichigo's body now lay across the half dressed doll – one of his hands on the face, two of his fingers in it's mouth. His other hand had slipped underneath the purple half long dress. His head next to the dolls, his eyes looking at his father; as if he was challenging him, telling him he would never have the guts to 'play' with a doll that way. Long slender legs wrapped around the dolls, entangling them like true lovers.

Still looking at Isshin the hollow stuck out his tongue and licked the side of the plastic head in a sensual way. The wig was pulled off and Isshin just kept staring. Wondering how long this was going to continue. Amusing, yes. Wrong, _very_.

_/I had my fun Aibou, go out and finish the play,/ _With that said he retreated back into their inner world. Ichigo blinked a few times to be sure he was back in control, looking a bit dazed he saw his father standing against the wall looking a bit shocked. At him. Finding his body not in a normal position he looked around him and saw he was in his fathers room. _'Why?'_ Was the fist question that popped up in his mind. Not moving he started sweating about why he would be there.

The hollow started snickering. _/You don't remember do you?/_ No response. _/After we put that doll in this room I took over and dressed it up nicely. I even added a bit of make-up,_/ He practically sang. On the outside he noticed the clothes on the doll and recognized them as his mothers, his face starting to become red. _/Look at your hands King, such a dirty place./_

Ichigo looked at his hands, one in the dolls mouth while the other under was underneath the dress, fingers in another dry, plastic hole. Frozen in place his face burned redder than Renji's hair when he wanted to die of embarrassment right there and then. Cursing himself for letting it happen he slowly pulled back his hands and ran out of the room when he got the chance. Not bothering to close the door on his way out.

Isshin just grinned as his son ran out of his room, he knew it wasn't his son who did all those things, but his second personality. He was just curious how things would turn out, walking past Ichigo's room he got another idea. "Why did you stop the show? Daddy liked to see you were acting like a real man!"

First there was no response. "S-Shut up!" Isshin could hear that Ichigo was really uncomfortable with the situation right now. One thing was certain, this was a birthday he would not soon forget.

--- **The End** ---

Happy Birthday Isshin!!   
(_Whatever your age is_ **xD**)

_--- __--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_**(1)**__ No idea what it's really called. Sorry _**(u.u,)**_  
__**(-)**__ Aibou, how Hichi calls Ichi, before he called him King. It means 'partner' if I'm not mistaken.  
__**(-) **__Masaki's Clothes, both Ichi and Isshin didn't want to to throw them away._

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**__  
__**(1)**__ Got the idea when I started writing 'Christmas Wishes' ... More idea's thanks to 'Miss Flesh'__  
__**(2)**__Somethings/words have a double, somewhat hidden meaning_** xD **_Just think a bit pervy_** x3**_  
__**(3) **__I have never been inside a shop like that, so I have no idea what it looks like.__  
__**(4)**__ Hichi is more like the perverted part of his brain here _**xD **(and corrupting Ichi, not that I/we mind)_  
__**(5)**__ I just write what I feel like writing _**xD**_, obvious _**xD  
(6)** _While re-reading this, I was über giggly and was listening to 'Barbie Girl'_** /rofl/**

_**Please leave a Review!!**_


End file.
